When processing bank notes a stack of bank notes is inserted in an input pocket proceeding from which the bank notes are singled. The singled bank notes are transferred to a transportation system, checked by sensors and allocated to output pockets in dependence on the checking. Therein the bank notes are checked for authenticity, soiling, damage, type, etc. and sorted into the different output pockets depending thereon. Bank notes which were not recognized clearly or in an error-free manner are sorted into a special output pocket, a reject pocket.
In the processing of bank notes, the recognition of a serial number printed on the bank notes plays an increasingly important role, in order to e. g. improve the quality of processing.
From DE 102 39 226 A1 for example an apparatus and a method for checking bank notes is known, in which the serial numbers of the bank notes to be processed are detected by sensors and are determined by a control device. On the basis of the serial number it is determined for each bank note to which batch and/or issue the respective bank note belongs. Depending on the batch and/or issue, reference data are chosen for processing the respective bank note, which reference data take account of the specific properties of the respective batch and/or issue, whereby the quality of processing of the bank notes altogether is improved.
When serial numbers of bark notes are determined in the processing of the bank notes and are used for the processing operation or for other processes, e. g. the tracking of bank notes, it is of utmost importance to determine the serial numbers in a correct and error-free manner. In the case that the serial number is recognized incorrectly, the processing operation as well as the other processes are considerably impaired or rendered impossible.